User talk:Eetmi
Welcome to Joepedia! Thanks for your edit to the Breaker (RAH) page. You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You can also from scratch. You can refer to our list of templates on how you can lay out your articles. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to come join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. Use your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * or your drawings. * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Destron Commander (Talk) 02:07, April 9, 2009 Have Fun! GI Joe ARAH #1 I think you want this page, not this one. If you're just trying out you new template, you can use the sandbox. --buttbutt 22:36, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :"Actually, I was kind of planning on re-doing the comics so that they're categorized better. I'm still filling in the templates, but once it's done, it'll be easier to navigate and sort them." ::I agree that doing the issues by number could be easier, but doing them by name is the style that's been set for the wiki so far - I certainly wouldn't switch that without discussing it, first. So for now, best not to make new entries for things we already have. If the decision is made to rename them later, we can always use the Move function. --buttbutt 22:42, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Templates Go ahead, feel free to tweak the templates if it would help with the wiki's user friendliness. Just try to make sure there's some sort of manual for people to refer to if it's a little more complicated. I am also finding myself busy a lot lately and wondering if I can keep up with this wiki. --Destron Commander 13:48, 14 April 2009 (UTC) One thing I'd suggest adding to your template (or maybe I'm just not seeing where it is) would be a field for a brief synopsis, something that would go at the top of the page above the menu. --buttbutt 17:02, 16 April 2009 (UTC) "You know, I've already talked to Destron Commander about changing the templates to where items auto-categorize and such, but you keep undoing stuff without even saying anything to me. So you know what, nevermind. This wiki's all yours. I've got a lot of stuff to add in and help with, so have fun. Eetmi 17:04, 16 April 2009 (UTC)" :Man, all I did was put the Featured Characters template into the appropriate place in your template so that it wasn't just a plain list running down the page - that's not "undoing stuff." I even avoided putting the equipment in tables when I saw it would have messed things up, and put a note on your talk page (right above this) about something else I thought the the template should have as you work on it. --buttbutt 17:19, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::"Sorry I snapped, I'm working on this at work and I'm having a really really bad day here. I'm sorry. Eetmi 17:59, 16 April 2009 (UTC)" :::Don't worry about it, I understand. We all have bad days from time to time, and can't always release that stress in the right place. --buttbutt 18:47, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Nice job with the template, Eetmi. Really reminds me of something the guys at DC and Marvel Database use. However, what do we do if we have to add in factions like the Oktober Guard and Iron Grenadiers? --Destron Commander 02:30, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Just wanted to let you know I tried out the comic template on the 22 Minutes entry, if you want to go check it out. I'm not sure I did everything right, and I can see a few things I'd definitely change about it, but overall it's not too tough to figure out what goes where. --buttbutt 07:18, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Hey, I'm back, I've been on vacation this last week. What kind of stuff do you think would need to be changed? Eetmi 21:43, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Welcome back! The stuff I'd change is just personal preference, really. Like, I'd lose the quote at the top of the page entirely, and replace it with the short summary: a quote is quite stylish, but a summary is more informative for someone just surfing onto the page. And for the Errors and Items of Note sections, is there a way to make them not show up at all if nothing is put into their fields? Rather than having the headers with "No errors entered" notes. So as you see, just minor things, nothing that's really earth-shaking in its importance. --buttbutt 05:10, 27 April 2009 (UTC)